Avengers: The Big Four
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: Rapunzel Stark, Merida Barton and Hiccup Thorson has lived in the shadows of their Avenger parents their entire lives with heaps of expectations put on their young shoulders. They believe their lives are forever going to be the same, until the meet the son of Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers: The Big Four

Prologue One

Jack

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared.

But then… then there was nothing. The darkness was still there, but the cold was gone, like it was never there in the first place. I wasn't scared anymore, like the cold, it to seemed to have disappeared, leaving a feeling of peace.

I felt wind rustle my hair and had the sense I was falling, at least I thought I was falling it was still too dark to see anything, I couldn't even tell if my eyes were open or not. If my eyes weren't open I wish they would soon so I could see past this darkness. If there was anything apart from the darkness, I couldn't remember anything before the dark, so who was I to say there was something more. But, no, there had to be something more, an existence couldn't be all dark, there had to be light somewhere.

Light. That word. How do I know that word? I remember nothing but darkness, but there was that word. I knew that word, the abstinence of darkness, a blazing golden light. If I know that word then there must be something other than the darkness, but where was it? I decided I would do whatever it took to find the light again, but I had no idea on how to go about doing that.

I flexed my fingers and toes, feeling the dry wind pass through the gaps between them. My whole body felt heavy and it was difficult to breathe. Taking a lung full of air I noticed it wasn't fresh, instead it was rather stale making me cough. The cloth that clothed my body was quickly drying from the frost that had melted in the humid heat.

I started to lose hope of ever reaching the ground, falling got rather boring after awhile. The reason part of my brain knew I should be afraid that I was plummeting to my death, but I wasn't. I felt I had no reason to be, not in this place. That begged the question, where was this place? There had to be a point where my decent ended, I just had to figure out where I was when that happened. That would be the first step to finding the light. I hoped it wasn't this dark wherever I ended up, that would make searching a lot harder.

After feeling nothing but wind on my back for a while now, it was a bit disorienting when I came in contact with something solid. The air left my lungs, leaving me frozen for a moment before I breathed back in choking on dust that that came with the air, but was otherwise left unharmed. I felt something crumbling beneath my fingers and after buiring my hands under it I realized it was sand.

I was able to slowly open my eyes, my eyelids feeling like they weighed a hundred pounds. I blinked a few times to clear my fuzzy eyesight, only to see red. Well I saw the different shades of red that made up the sky. This confused me, wasn't the sky suppose to be blue, sometimes with white blobs across it?

I sat up and looked around, though there wasn't much to see. The sandy ground, that was also red, seemed to go on for miles in every direction. Crouching on unsteady feet, I stood up, knees shaking and almost losing my balance before catching myself. After dusting of my brown poncho and the back of my pants, I looked up and could make out a small black blob in the distance. I couldn't tell what it was, but decided it was my best bet in this barren wasteland.

I started walking north, the direction of the blob, when my barefoot nudged something that made a clunk noise as it was kicked forward. Reaching down I picked up the long piece of wood that was taller than me, I couldn't find anything special about it besides the crooked end. I couldn't tell if it had fallen with me or if I had just landed beside it, which seemed unlikely considering the lack of, well, anything around. Figuring it would make a good walking stick if nothing more, I decided to take it with me as I started the long hike toward what I hoped would be others like me.

A young women paced back and forth in her throne room, her long, silky violet dress swaying as she walked. The right side of her face, that was usually unearthly beautiful, was marred with a scowl, making it look like the left side of her face that was made of all bone and had a permanent frown. She stopped in front of her throne, fused together with Asgardian and Jotun bones alike, the main species that came to her realm when they died.

Running her fleshed hand through her wavy black hair, being mindful of the silver circlet that wrapped around her forehead, She contemplated the familiar aura that had entered her realm not to long ago and was steadily making it's way towards her. She was use to feeling new arua's everyday, once someone made it to her realm they didn't leave, not without her help, with the exception of the Allfather and her own father. This arua wasn't an Asgardian arua or Joton or any others in the nine realms. It was an aura she hadn't felt in hundreds of years and hadn't expected to feel for another eighty years at the least.

She was feeling the aura of a Norse half-blood. The offspring of someone in the nine realms and a mortal Midgardian. Being outlawed almost a thousand years ago, there was only one half-blood that she knew of alive. Her half brother, Jackson Overland. No one knew of or what Jackson was, not even himself, except for her, her father and his four other children. Feeling the aura of her youngest brother's spirit made her wonder if someone else had discovered Jackson. Father knew that if anyone found Jack it would mean his immediate execution, he was breaking many laws just by being born. Father had gone through many lengths and hardships to keep Jack out of Heimdall's and by extension the All Father's gaze.

Being a half-blood, and therefore having a mortal lifespan, the women expected to see her brother in her realm, but not for many years. If she remembered correctly Jackson was only in his seventeenth year, still just a baby to them. Contrary to the belief of the people of Asgard, she had been educated by her father and knew that thou midgardians didn't live half as long as they did, they were older than Jack when they died.

"Lady Hel, a spirit has arrived at the gates, we are denying him entrance, but he refuses to leave, your orders?," the voice of her head guard interrupted her musing, standing at attention. Despite his subordinate attitude, Hel was no fool, she knew him and the rest of the guards were kept here by the All father to make sure she stayed in Hel and had only the dead to visit her. Even her cleaning servants reported to him.

Knowing only a sibling of her's would be brave or stupid enough to approach her castle that reeked of death. She commanded, "Bring him to me, I wish to speak to him," her unwavering brown eyes never leaving his suspicious grey ones. Hel was a solitary figure, she rarely talked to the spirits and only communicated with the servants when she needed something, so her request put the Asgardian on guard. Nodding he replied, "As you wish," before leaving her alone once again.

Not wanting to scare her younger brother, as her appearance often does, Hel put an illusion around the left side of her body, making the bare bones mirror her fleshed left side. Sitting down on her throne, she laced her fingers together and wondered what she would tell Jackson. How did you tell a boy, not even eighteen yet, that not only was he dead, but the father he grew to believe was his own wasn't and his real father was on 'Immortal' Asgardian 'god'. This was going to be a long night.

She didn't get to ponder on it much further, when the black marble doors opened and the head guard was the first to enter carrying a wooden staff. Two other guards walked in behind him practically carrying the young boy with a hand on either side of his biceps, the strong Asgardians having no trouble with skinny boy's weight. Jack seemed to be trying to figure if it was worth the effort to struggle, but looked too tired physically and emotionally.

Straightening her back and lifting her head, looking every bit of the royal blood she was, Hel asked, "What is the meaning of this, I said for him to be lead here, not dragged,"

"Apologies, My Lady, when we tried to take his weapon from him he resisted, we subdued him, as protocol," the head guard answered bowing slightly.

"Weapon? Do you mean the wooden staff? It looks plenty normal to me, the most it could do is give you splinters," she could hear the malence in her voice, but didn't care, Jack nor the staff held no danger to any of them, the pigheaded Asgardians just wanted to show her already fatigued brother who was boss. Afraid she would do something to the guards the would get her in major trouble later she said "Leave us,"

"But, my Lady, if he attacked-," the head guard tried to reason.

"If need be, I believe I can defend myself against a seventeen year old boy with a wooden staff," Not that she would ever hurt Jack, even if she was his only daughter, their father wouldn't think twice before defending his youngest. That aside she wouldn't attack any of her siblings, they may have their arguments,as all siblings do, but they learned if they don't look out for each other no one will. That rule now implied to Jack.

The head guard looked like he wanted to disagree, but only replied, "Of course," before nodding to his allies, who sat the boy on his barefeet, and walked out of the room.

Now that they were alone, Hel could get a better look at Jack. The brown haired boy was looking around the room with childlike wonder with the same color eyes. She saw him mouth 'wow' before walking toward the staff the head guard had thrown down. He used his foot to kick it up behind him, over his shoulder and into his hand. Hel allowed a small smile to grace both sides of her face, before schooling herself, they had much to talk about.

Clearing her throat to get Jack's attention, she decided introductions were in order. She would worry about telling him his family history later.

"Welcome, Jackson Overland, to my castle, I'm Lady Hel, ruler of Hel," She was unsure how to proceed, being isolated for the majority of her life, she didn't have the best people skills.

Hel couldn't foresee what Jack's reaction would be, but she didn't expect the taken aback , confused look he gave her.

"Jackson?," he said the name like it was foreign to him.

"Excuse me?," Hel asked.

"You said Jackson...something..Overland? Is that me?," Jack asked, pointing at himself and looking at her with pleading eyes , like she could have all the answers he seeked.

"...Yes," came Hel's cautious reply. A small doubt made it's way into her mind that their father had given her the wrong name, but quickly dismissed that thought, Father would never do something so foolish. "Surely you know your own name,"

"No, I don't remember anything, I didn't think I was anyone,"

Jack took an unconscious step back when Hel suddenly stood up, her eyes narrowing. Spirits always remembered who they were and what happened in their lives, unless they chose to be reborn. Only an outside force could wipe a spirits memory.

Jack took a few more steps back from the fuming women, wondering what he said to make her so mad and if he was the one she was going to take it out on. As she was pacing, Jack could see her left side shimmering, sometimes flesh, sometimes bone. He put it down as a trick of the lights and thought about leaving while she was distracted, but so far she is the only one who seemed to know who he was. If he left now he might never get the answers to his many questions.

"Maybe I should just come back later-," Jack started.

"NO!," Hel yelled quickly, but just as quickly recovered herself seeing Jack's startled expression , "No, please, you must be tired, sleep here for the night, we'll talk more in the morning,"

Jack wasn't sure he wanted to stay the night in the castle, as awesome as it was, it had a creepy feeling to it, and he wasn't just talking about the zombie staff that mulled about cleaning and finishing their other chores. Despite that, the invite to a comfy bed won over as Jack followed Hel through the many twist and turns that made up the corridors, stopping in front of a guest bedroom.

"If you need anything my room is at the end of the hall," was the last thing Hel said before closing the door behind her.

Jack hadn't realised how tired he was until his head hit the pillow and he was asleep in an instant.

"_Jack, I'm scared!,"_

When Hel made it to the safety of her room, adorned in different shades of purple, she reversed the illusion on the left side of her body. Over the six hundred years she had been alive, she no longer had the mindset of needing to always look like everyone else. When she was younger, and still lived on Asgard, she would often deplete her magic daily keeping up her illusions, thinking that would stop the whispers of the adults and children alike.

Hel shook her head expelling thoughts of the past, it was time to focus on the present and future of her youngest brother. She walked over to her wooden dresser, her half fleshed half bone image appearing in the mirror above it. The young women picked up her golden hand mirror and glided over to sit on her bed, that while only housing her could fit five people. The silk sheets that laid upon it, were one of the few comforts in Hel.

When one first inspected the mirror in Hel's hands they would find nothing out of the ordinary about it aside from the fact that the base was made of solid gold. But if that one was a part of the trickster god's lineage and added a touch of magic the reflective surface would ripple and become a two way communication portal. Hel did just that and felt the magical signature of the only six people who were connected to the mirror, including herself.

"Loki Odinson," Hel whispered not wanting any of the guards or servants wandering the hall to over hear her.

The mirror rippled like water in a pond, before becoming still again. She didn't see anything for a few moments, she was about to hang up and try again later, figuring her father was too busy to answer when Loki's face appeared. His black hair was slicked back professionally, and green eyes piercing with an underlying worry in them. This mirror was used for emergencies only incase Loki's children was ever in any trouble they couldn't get themselves out of. The mirror only showed down to the bottom of the neck so she couldn't see what he was wearing besides a black collar. It was probably Loki's battle armor, he must be going on a battle trip with Thor or just got back from one, it was hard to tell considering Loki never seemed to mess up one strand of hair when he fought.

"What's wrong?," Loki asked, not bothering with pleasantries, his children knew if they contacted him this way something better be wrong. He wasn't supposed to have contact with any of them, but he'd be damned if his children needed him but had no way of getting to him.

"It's Jackson," was all Hel had to say.

Loki face morphed into one of horror before becoming unemotional once image got fuzzy and started swaying side to side, indicating he was walking briskly, most likely to somewhere more secure. Hel's father gave her his undivided attention after she heard a door close.

"Tell me everything,"

It didn't even take half an hour to tell Loki everything she knew, which wasn't much, about what happened to Jackson Overland without leaving out any details.

"Who all knows about him?,"

"Just a few of the guards that escorted him to my throne room," Hel answered.

Loki nodded then said, "Slip a amnesia potion into their drinks, then bring your brother to my rooms as soon as possible,"

"Okay, he's asleep right now, I told him we would talk more in the morning,"

"You can tell him what he needs to know on the way here tomorrow-," Loki started, but was interrupted by a loud knock and a thundering voice, "Brother, it is time for us to engage in battle, stop your priming and come quickly,"

Loki gritted his teeth, not trying to hide the loath he felt for the man that belonged to the voice.

"Come when it's safe, I'll be waiting," Loki said before cutting the connection, leaving Hel staring at her reflection.

Mornings in Hel were strange, with there being no kind of sun or moon, they relied on counting down the hours to know the time. For the second time since he arrived in Hel, Jack felt disoriented with the same color red hitting his eyelids, rousing him from his peaceful dreaming, as when he went to sleep.

Opening his brown eyes, he slowly sat up, stretching, when he heard a light rap at the door. He didn't get a chance to answer, before it was opened slightly and Hel slipped in. She was looking out into the hallway, like she was watching for someone.

Hel silently closed the door behind her, and turning to face Jack said, "We must leave quickly, I've sneaked a potion into the guards breakfast, so they won't remember you unless they see you. It should give us enough time to leave without them knowing,"

She waited a moment for Jack to get up, but when he just sat there with his mouth hanging open, Hel lost her patience and walked over to stand beside his bed. A scowl made it's way on her face when Jack's eyes just followed her and his face kept that gob smacked expression.

"What's wrong, didn't you hear me, we don't have long, we must leave now,"

"W-who did that to you?," Jack managed to find his voice.

"Did what to me?,"

Jack didn't answer, instead he visibly gulped before taking a hold of her left hand in his right. He ran his fingers on the hard bone there, it was no illusion or trick of the light, all of Hel's left side of her body was pure bone. Jack looked up when he heard her curse, her head was turned, not meeting his eyes. Jack had a thought that the guards had done something unthinkable to her, he wouldn't put it past them with the way they treated him. He shook that thought away, even if Hel didn't look it she was strong, Jack could feel the power rolling of her now that they were closer.

"No one did anything to me, I was born like this," Hel said, silently berating herself for forgetting to put up the illusion. she was now facing her younger brother, a determined look in her eyes that greatly resembled his own.

"But-," Jack tried to say.

"I will answer as many as your questions as I can on the way," Hel said, grabbing a hold of Jack's hand and pulling him to his feet. She was stronger then she looked, or maybe he was just that skinny.

Hel pulled up a light purple hood to cover her face, that was attached to the same color cloak drapped around her body. She turned around and started forward before looking back at Jack, she snapped her manicured fingers and the cloth of the poncho he was wearing fluttered.

"Pull up your hood," she command softly.

"What hood?," Last time he checked, which was yesterday, the poncho he had on was just a regular clock that went down to his waist, no hood.

"Check again," was all she said, as if she had read his mind.

Jack thought she might be going crazy, if she already wasn't, a hood doesn't just appear out of thin air. That notion was wiped away when he reached over his shoulder and behind his back. Sure enough, there was an extra piece of fabric connected to the shoulders of the poncho.

"Now pull up your hood," Hel said again, a slight smirk on her lips and Jack's dumbfounded look.

Jack did what she said and pulled up the brown hood, it being big enough to cover his eyes. Before he could ask how she had pulled that off Hel said, "Keep the hood shielding your eyes, if you make eye contact with any of the guards they will remember you and start asking questions."

Hel started toward the door and Jack made to follow before turning around and grabbing the staff by the bed. Jack couldn't understand why, but he didn't want to be separated from it.

Hel opened the door and stopped, looking out for guards or servants, before turning right, walking down the hall toward the throne room, Jack on her heels.

"If you have any questions, ask them now, it will be my only chance to answer them,"

Jack was silent for a moment, shuffling through the many questions that plagued his mind. there were so many he didn't know where to start. Deciding to go with the newest one he asked, "Where did the hood come from?,"

"What?," Jack questioned after hearing a stifled laugh come from Hel.

"You are just like our-my oldest brother, Fenrir, he never was good at prioritizing his thoughts,"

"What did you mean our-,"

"To answer your question, I summoned the hood with magic," Hel quickly cut Jack off. She had made up her mind that it was their father's responsibility to tell his youngest son of his heritage.

"You know magic?," Jack asked looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Yes, i inherited it from my father, when he found out he taught me everything now I know,"

"Who is your father?, if you don't mind me asking," Jack added the last part quickly when he saw Hel hesitate.

"Loki Odinson, younger brother to Thor, second child of Odin and Frigg, the trickster god of fire, he goes by many other titles"

"Why isn't he here?," Jack hadn't seen anyone else in the castle, beside Hel and her guards and servants.

"For the same reason my siblings are not here, we are not allowed to see each other,"

"Why, they're your family, you should be able to see them whenever you want, inless did they do something bad?,"

"We might as well have, because of our appearance the people of Asgard saw us as monsters, but couldn't do anything about it since we were apart of the royal family," Hel said, slowing down her steps.

"Something Changed," Jack realized.

"Yes, my grandmother, Frigga, is a seer, she can see bits of the future and give a prophecy. One day she prophesied that me and my siblings would help the second oldest of us, Jormungandr battle Thor. The battle would end with each killing the other. We have been imprisoned in our own personal cells ever since,"

"Your own grandmother locked you up?," Jack asked appalled.

"No, my grandfather did,"

"What gave him the right-,"

"He has every right, he's the Allfather," Hel said, stopping to look at Jack.

Jack didn't know what an Allfather was, but the serious look in Hel's eyes told him he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"We are here," Hel said, walking up the few steps that led to the platform where her throne sat. Hel stood in the small space behind the throne, facing the wall, and whispered, "_Apent_" When the words left her lips, a rectangular chunk disappeared in a golden light. Jack followed her up the stairs, giving the bone throne a wider breadth, and stood beside Hel.

"Wait, I have more questions," Jack said, urgently.

"Don't worry, father will have all the answers," Hel said, moving aside, so Jack would be in front of the doorway. Inside, the only thing beside swirling darkness was a straight path of grey light.

"When walking through here, do not stray from the path, if you get lost in the dark no one will ever be able to find you,"

"Aren't you coming?," Jack asked.

"I cannot, if I take one step out of this castle the Allfather will know, but you are hidden from his gaze, you can go anywhere,"

"Where does it lead?," Jack asked, looking into the darkness, there seemed to be no end.

"To Asgard, specifically our father's rooms,"

"Our father?," Jack was about to turn around to see if she was joking, but was pushed forward instead.

"Remember, don't wander off the path," Hel's voice faded into the background.

Jack stumbled forward, before looking back the way he came. The doorway was gone, leaving him covered in darkness once again, with only the grey path leading him.

Jack was starting to regret not leaving yesterday, the events that had passed only piled on more questions to his his seemingly never ending list.

When Jack stepped through a lit doorway, much like the one he was pushed through, he had to squeeze his eyes shut from the sudden brightness. While the discomfort in his eyes wasn't pleasant, it did help to wake up his braindead head from staring at nothing for who knew how long.

He opened his eyes when his barefeet came into contact with plush carpet. When Jack looked around, he had to admit that if he didn't know any better Jack thought he had stepped into a library instead of a bedroom.

The door had opened beside a large king bed, that looked like it hadn't been used in days. That was how everything appeared, Jack couldn't see a speck of dust anywhere. Bookshelves covered the entirety walls, except for the right one that had a balcony overlooking a shining city.

"Good, you're here," a voice interrupted Jack's observations. A man with slicked back black hair and green eyes had walked silently into the room.

Jack turned around, his back now facing the balcony, to look at the man. He didn't seem like much, but something told Jack that there was more than meets the eye. He seemed like a brain over brawn type of guy that everyone underestimated, only to come out victorious.

"I must say besides growing taller you look the same as when I last saw you, pretty scrawny to, but I guess I'm to blame for that, never did have much muscle," The man said with a thin smile, walking over to a desk and setting down a goblet, before turning to Jack. "You look just like her, you know, your mother, same brown hair and eyes, granted I didn't know her long," he continued when Jack didn't reply.

"My mother…" came a whisper from Jack, "So, what Hel was saying was true, you're my father?,"

"Yes, I'm Loki Odinson, second prince of Asgard,"

"Wo," Jack said, trying to come to grips with the new information. If Loki was his father that made Hel his sister, and did he say prince?

"Did you say prince does that make me a prince?,"

"Technically yes, but like my other children you will never officially have that title," Loki said setting down in the chair by the desk.

"Because they're seen as monsters," Jack said, remembering what Hel said. If the realization had made him mad before he was furious now. His siblings shouldn't have to be out threw that.

Nodding Loki said, "That's correct for them, for you is not as simple as looks,"

"What do you mean?," Jack asked, sitting down on the bed, wrinkling the covers.

"You are what people call a Norse half-blood, a child of a norse immortal and a midgardian mortal," Loki paused making sure he had Jack's full attention. "I'm sorry for that , as cruel as it may sound, you weren't suppose to be born, if anyone found out about you you would be a great danger even if the blame rested on my shoulder. For the brief time I was with your mother the thought of a baby being possible was the last thing on my mind. I had an annual argument with Odin and ran off to midgard, your mother was already married and the two of us was only suppose to be a one time thing. That was until nine months later when she had found a way to summon me back to midgard. When I arrived, there you were, swaddled in a brown blanket, laying in a cot. Even if you looked so much like her, I could feel my magic within you and knew you were mine. Once I told her of the danger that put you in, we agreed that it would be best for me to stay out of your life, I did and you grew up as her husbands son," Loki finished his story, looking up into Jack's eyes from where he was staring at the carpet.

"I don't remember her," Jack whispered softly looking into his newfound father's eyes, tears glistening in his own, "I don't remember anything, except a voice" he added taking a deep breath remembering the voice calling out to him in his sleep back in Hel.

Loki eyes hardened, much like Hel's had, and he said, "Yes, while I have my suspicions, I haven't gotten to the bottom of that yet,"

"Great and here I thought you would have all the answers," Jack said flinging himself onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, I'll keep searching, in the mean time I'm going to need you to drink this," Loki said, Picking up the goblet he walked over to the bed and sat beside Jack as Jack sat up.

"What is it?," Jack asked, taking the goblet and looking into the slightly green liquid, it looked as bad as it smelled.

"A potion, I was hoping to give it to you on your twenty first year, but now will have to do, it will make you immortal, well in your current condition an immortal ghost,"

"Wouldn't ghost already be immortal?," Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you stayed in an afterworld, like Hel then yes, but if wounded anywhere else for long you would simply cease to be or become an angry spirit. Am immortal spirit can go anywhere without having to worry about that,"

"That would be very helpful and a lot more fun," Jack said bring the rim of the goblet to his lips and taking a sip. The potion started working instantly, a burning sensation forming in his stomach, Jack doubled over in pain, dropping the goblet and almost falling himself if Loki hadn't caught him. Jack felt a feather pillow beneath his head and a silk blanket being pulled over him, looking up he seen worried green eyes before letting the darkness take over.

When Jack opened his eyes again, he was alone in the room. He sat up slowly not wanting the pain in his stomach to come back again. Jack looked up when he heard the door opening and closing. Loki walked in, a mirror clutched in his hand. Loki looked deep in thought, before seeing Jack awake, it changed to a small smile.

"You're awake, thats good, I was about to start making a wake up potion and if you thought the other one tasted bad, that ones ten times worse," Loki tried to joke, standing beside the bed.

Jack raised his eyebrow, 'For a trickster god, that was a horrible attempt at a joke,"

That as it may be," Loki said rolling his eyes, "There's something you need to see, the potion had some unknown side effects," Loki added, handing Jack the mirror. Jack took it hesitantly, what kind of side effects? If he looked in the mirror would he see half-bone like his sister or something worse? When he finally did look, he let out a breath, he was surprised by what he saw, but it wasn't anything too drastic. His brown hair was now white and his eyes had turned a pale blue.

Touching his cheek, Jack asked, "Why'd it do this?,"

"I can't really say, it's been used hundreds of times in the past as a sort of right of passage for half bloods when they were still being born, but it's never been used on a spirit so that could be the reason,"

"You let me drink a potion when you didn't know what the outcome would be?," Jack asked putting the mirror down.

Scoffing Loki said, "I would never put you intently into harms way,"

Taking the answer Jack flung the covers back and stood up. When he turned around to face his father, Loki was holding the staff Jack had been carrying around.

"You will find as an immortal you have inherited some of my magic, this staff will be a good focus point to channel that magic," Loki said handing it to Jack.

When Jack's hands grasped the staff, frost started to form where his skin meet wood. Startled Jack dropped one end of the staff, when it touched the floor frost patterns were made.

"Power over ice, interesting," Loki mumbled.

"What? ," Jack asked to distracted by his powers to hear what Loki said. When Jack started to play with the frost Loki finally had to put a stop to it when his bedroom was almost completely covered in ice and Jack had taken to the air.  
"Thats enough fun for now, you need to leave, before any comes looking for me,"

"Leave, I'm I going to stay with Hel?,"

"No, you will be going back to midgard, your older brother Jormungandr was banished to it's sea's, he'll know how to take care of you, keeping you safe and hidden,'

"Okay how are we getting there?,'

"How are you getting there, it will draw too much attention if I go to, as for how lets just say I have a secret passageway,"

**One prologue down, three to go. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup will get their own though it looks likes Merida and Hiccups are going to overlap so I might to put theirs together. Hoped you liked the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Avenger's: The Big Four

Prologue 2

Rapunzel

Around 300 hundred years later

In the spring of 2014, most of the inhabitants of New York were outside enjoying the warmth of the sun after a cold winter. It had been almost a year after the battle of New York and the defeat and capture of Loki. The trickster was now locked up in a cell in Asgard, causing a celebrative mood to over take the New Yorkers. They had had luck so far, while a few villains had made an appearance, none were as bad as Loki and were quickly dealt with by the Avengers.

Though not everyone was celebrating at this time. If one were to get clearance to go to the top of one of the tallest buildings in New York, Stark Industries, they would find that the people who lived there were in no such joyous mood.

Pepper, wife of Tony Stark and Ceo of Stark Industries, was going to have a baby, a little girl. Why would they not be happy then, this was supposed to be a wonderful time. And it would have been, if not for Pepper falling sick. This was no little sickness either, like a cold, no it was one that could end both pepper and her daughter's lives. Tony had already given Pepper the best treatment money could buy, but nothing seemed to work, she just kept getting worse and worse as the days progressed.

The tower had been quarantined by S.H.I.E.L.D, with the Avengers hold up in there with the Starks, having been in contact with Pepper within the last 24 hours before she fell extremely ill.

Bruce Banner, aka The Hulk, was sitting at a desk in the tower library, piles of books and paper scattered all around him. When all the medical treatment had failed and the doctors had told them to just let nature take its course, he had discovered that his feet had taken him here and it was clear why. If nothing scientific worked, then what about mythical? A year early Bruce would have scoffed at the notion, he was a scientist, magic was not to be believed in. That was until the supposed mythical god Loki tried to take over New York, and his supposed mythical god brother Thor joined them in stopping the trickster. So, while Tony drowned himself in different kinds of alcohol, Bruce started researching.

He went through many religions and folklore, hopping from country to country, and compiled a list of things that might save Pepper, if they actually worked and have the effect that was written. He had gotten through the A-M and was now going through a book on different Norse healing. He had attempted to ask Thor if any of them worked, but the Asgardian proclaimed that he was a warrior, not a healer and only they knew such things.

Turning the browning page of a colossal book on Norse Mythology, his brown eyes behind thin rimmed glasses fell upon a picture of a beautiful hand drawn flower. It took up most of the page, and the petals were a shining gold, that faded into a light orange then deep purple as it went toward the center where two golden stamen, curling in on themselves, grew. Running his fingers down the page he read the short passage that was written there, "When a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and landed on Asgard, it grew into a golden flower. It has the ability to heal any sickness or injuries, even mortal wounds,"

Skimming through the paragraph a couple more times, Bruce looked up. If this flower does what the book portrayed, it had a possibility of being able to heal Pepper. True, that possibility was slim, but so far it was the only thing they had. It would be tricky to acquire it, with it being on Asgard Thor would be the only one able to look for it, mortals not being allowed in the immortal's home. That left the rest of them with nothing to do, but wait and he knew that wouldn't go over well, him and Steve were probably the only ones with any shred of patients on the team, besides Pepper, but she was currently bedridden. There was also the problem of getting Thor out of the tower past Fury, he didn't think it would be that hard though, having been copped up in the tower form almost a month had everyone on edge, and ready for some action. The tower might have been big, but Steve, Clint and Natasha especially aren't use to being inside for such a prolonged period of time.

Looking at the digital clock on the wall Bruce's eyes widened, it was already morning, he had pulled an all nighter. That was new for him, all nighters were Tony's thing. Bruce always tried to get the required amount of sleep, not needing something like that to break his control over the other guy.

Rubbing his eyes, knowing there were dark circles under them, he picked up the book and walked to the elevator. "Where to Master Banner?," Jarvis' voice broke through the silence once the metal doors closed.

"Kitchen please," Bruce answered, knowing that was the best bet to where Thor was at at this time.

Sure enough, when Bruce walked out of the elevator Thor was sitting at the long table, eating pop tarts. The only other person that seemed to be awake was Steve, who was reading the paper with a glass of orange juice in front of him. The soldier must have already ate, he always insisted on having home cooked meals and was constantly trying to get the others to eat together, but with their lifestyles it was rare for all of them to eat at the same time. That didn't stop the captain from cooking the meals and putting the leftovers in the fridge for when the others got up and decided they were hungry. This was normal enough, the three of them were the few early risers in the tower, so this was how their mornings started.

"Good morning, Bruce, there's bacon and eggs in the fridge if you're hungry," Steve said, when he saw the scientist.

"No thank you, I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite right now," Bruce answered, taking a seat beside Thor, setting the book in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay, you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep," Steve asked frowning, folding the paper and setting it down, giving Bruce his full attention.

Hearing that another person might be getting sick, Thor looked up from his plate, they didn't think that Pepper's illness was contagious, but if Bruce was starting to feel ill it could very well be. Besides Tony recently, Thor had been the one to mope the most, being stuck in the tower even after trying to convince Fury that there was no way an immortal god like him could catch a human virus had put a damper on his mood as much as not being able to see Jane like he had originally planned for his visit to earth. Bruce figured that if the flower was real, Thor would feel better if he got to go home, even if it was just to search, anything besides being locked up in the tower any longer.

"Well, no, I didn't get any sleep, I was in the library, researching," Bruce answered again, putting the others minds at ease that he was not getting sick.

"You were in the library this whole time, you went down there after noon yesterday, I had to bring you supper,"

"Yes, well, once I started I couldn't stop, Tony really does have a collection of books,"

"Knowing him he didn't even pay attention to what was put in there, just letting the movers do all the work," Steve chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Bruce agreed, letting a small laugh pass.

"Did you find anything?," Steve asked after a few minutes of silence, the only sound being Thor munching on Poptarts.

"Yes, maybe," Bruce said, opening the book to the page he book marked, "This flower seems to be our best bet, but," he cut off.

"But?,"

"It can only be found in Asgard,"

At the mention of his home Thor returned his attention to the other two. "What is this that can only be found in Asgard?," he asked. He hopped whatever it was that it was real so he could get out of here.

"Well it appears to be a type of healing flower, but it's origins are questionable so I don't know if it's real," Bruce answered, sliding the book toward Thor so he could get a better look.

Eyes widening in recognition, the thunder god nodded, "Yes, the Sun Flower or simply the Golden Flower, it is real, but very rare, it would be very difficult to find,"

"But, there is a possibility you could find it, right?," Steve asked, daring to hope, they had all but given up in the last week.

"Yes, I couldn't guess how long it would take to find, but with the Warriors Three help, I'm sure we would be successful," Thor said, his signature smile on his face.

Tony ran a slightly unsteady hand through his brown hair, he was sitting beside the queen bed that held his wife, his hand carefully holding her boney, fragile one. He was getting anxious, it had been almost two weeks since Thor had left for Asgard and, after getting a lecture from Fury for disobeying his orders, the team had nothing left to do but wait.

As one of his teammates, Tony had complete faith in Thor when he said the 'magical healing sun flower' was real, no matter how much the scientist wanted to scoff at the very idea of it, but as days turned to weeks with no hint of the thunder Asgardian Tony's faith was wearing thin.

For awhile, as it had been, the only sound the broke the silence was the heart monitor, that Tony kept a sharp eye on, and the drip of the I.V. The billionaire was at a loss for what to do, which didn't sit well with him, he was use to being able to figure something out, that's why he had the title of genius, so to be stumped by a disease, something that should be easily cured with the science and tech they had today, had him losing his mind. Right when he thought he would be able to have a family and have at least one part of his life be normal, it looked like it was going to be ripped from him before he even got the chance to experience it.

Tony was content to wallow in his self pity till the end of eternity, but a certain redhead had something different to say on the matter. Being the master spy she was Tony hadn't even heard her come into the room until she slammed a plate down in the bedside table beside him, making him jump.

"You need to eat," came her soft voice, but Tony didn't bother to lift his head, let alone pick up the fork. The silence extended, Tony hoping she would give up and leave him alone, as the others had done, but she seemed to have other ideas.

"Tony," her voice louder and more commanding this time around, "if you don't stop moping for the couple of minutes it takes to eat, I will personally shove the food down your throat," when her threats didn't have any effect, she deciding to put her skills of persuasion to the test and try a different approach.

Pulling up a chair from a desk in the far corner of the room, she sat beside Tony. Slouching forward, she rested she elbows on her legs and interlaced her fingers. "Okay, I know you're worried about Pepper and your daughter, as you should be, but this isn't the way to deal with it, you're almost as skinny as Pepper herself. How do you think she'll feel when she finally wakes up only to see that you've practically starved yourself, or how are you going to takes care of your daughter when she's born when you don't even have the strength to left a pinky,"

"You say that like you know they're both going to make it," Tony mumbled.

"Yes, I do know, because Thor is out there right now, doing everything in his power to find that Sun flower, all to help you and Pepper. I know we've only really know him from a little over a year, but if there is anything that man is serious about, it's when he gives his word, and that's what he did before he left. He gave you his word that he would find that flower, you need to have more faith in him,"

"I do have faith that he will search for the flower, but not that he will get here in time, just look at Pepper now, she has, at most, days left, how can you be so optimistic," he asked finally looking up at her.

"I guess this is what you'd call a test of faith," was all Natasha said, before getting up to leave. She stopped at the door frame and looked behind her, "And if you don't have that food eaten by the time I get back, the threat still stands, I will shove your down your throat,"

It had only been a couple of days prior to Natasha's pep talk when Thor did arrive back. It was in his normal fashion of dark thunder clouds on the otherwise sunny spring day, than with a flash of lightning he landed on the roof of the tower. When he made his way inside he was swamped by the other occupants of the tower. "Did you find it?," Tony's question beating the other voices of the group as he was right in front of the thunder god.

"I did friend Tony," Thor answered a proud smile on his face as he brought his hand out forward. In his palm had to be the most beautiful plant, flower or otherwise, that any of them had seen, and looked almost an exact copy of the picture in the book.

Tony reached out for, and Thor carefully transferred it to his hands where Tony cradled it.

"How is it meant to heal her, I would assume it would have to be orally?," Bruce asked, pulling the knowledge he had of medicine from when he worked as a doctor in india.

"Ah, yes, I had asked a healer about that, and they said it must be made into a liquid for her to drink for it to work," Thor told him.

"You heard him team, lets get to work," Steve said, already heading toward the kitchen to get a bowl.

Once the flower had been turned into a shining liquid, they had all assembled into Pepper's temporary room and Tony was the one to help her drink it. Lifting her head and placing the rim of the bowl to her chapped lips, as the healing liquid slid down her throat the magic of the golden flower did it's job perfectly, much to the relief of the Avengers.

Four days later on her exact due date, Pepper gave birth to a healthy baby girl with unnaturally long golden hair. This was what puzzled Pepper the most when the nurse handed her her daughter, swaddled in a pink blanket.

"She's so squishy looking," was Tony's first words after he was done looking his newborn over.

Rolling her eyes Pepper said, "Of course that's the first thing you'd notice, Tony, look at her hair it's to her mid back and almost a golden color,"

"Well you have blonde hair, so it was always an option,"

"No I don't, I dye my hair, my original color is red,"

"Wait, seriously, how come I never knew that?,"

"Well it's not something I go around proclaiming,"

"Yeah, but I'm your husband, I should know these things," Tony pouted.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain her hair," Pepper said, looking into her daughter's newly opened green eyes, mirroring her own.

"That's a mystery we have our entire live to figure out, Pep, for now let's just enjoy the moment," Tony told her, sitting on the side of the bed she was laying on, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess you're right," Pepper said resting her head on his shoulders.

"So, what are we going to name the future of Stark Industries," Tony asked after a while.

"Hmm," Pepper hummed, "Rapunzel Stark,"

"Rapunzel?," Tony asked, "As in fairy tale Rapunzel, please tell me you're joking,"

"No I'm not joking, the name fits, her hair tells it all,"

Taking a deep breath, Tony relented, "Fine, welcome to the world Rapunzel Stark," letting her grasp his pointer finger.

**Prologue 2 of 4 complete, only Merida and Hiccup left then we move on to the actual plot element of this story.**

**Did Natasha seem to harsh in this chapter, I haven't written the avenger characters a whole lot lately, so I was sure on her and Thor, but I'd assume even though she does care for her friends and teammates, she is still a master assassin and isn't all touchy feely. Plus she wouldn't put up with any bull, like Tony's self destructive ways.**

**Bruce was in India, before Natasha found him, right? **

**Anyway hope you likes this chapter, don't forget to comment, I read all of them, and they help me get inspired to write the next chapter. Talk to ya'll later.**

**ichigo-lover-1412: Thank you! Yes Jack is still invisible, like all spirits, except to other spirits and immortal beings, like Loki and Thor, it will be explained more after the prologues and yes the Avengers will be in this story! Most of them are the parents to the Big Four, and knowing them and S.H.I.E.L.D. they are not going to leave their children in peace XD**


End file.
